cassandra_clare_chronikenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Was geschah tatsächlich in Peru?
Was geschah tatsächlich in Peru? ist der erste Band der Chroniken des Magnus Bane. Er erschien am 23. April 2013 als eBook. Das Buch ist in vier Kapitel unterteilt, die jeweils in unterschiedlichen Jahren spielen und jeweils versprechen, sie könnten das Geheimnis lösen, warum Magnus aus Peru verbannt wurde. Einleitung Der Tag, an dem der Hohe Rat der Peruanischen Hexenmeister Magnus Bane des Landes verwies, war einer der traurigsten Tage seines Lebens. Das lag nicht allein daran, dass das Bild von ihm auf den Plakaten, die in der peruanischen Schattenwelt herumgereicht wurden, so außerordentlich unschmeichelhaft war. Der eigentliche Grund war, dass Peru einer seiner Lieblingsorte war. Dort hatte er unzählige Abenteuer erlebt und verband viele wunderbare Erinnerungen damit, beginnend mit jenem Tag im Jahre 1791, an dem er Ragnor Fell eingeladen hatte, ihn auf eine fröhliche Sightseeing-Tour durch Lima zu begleiten. Geschichte 1791 Magnus hat seinen langjährigen Freund Ragnor Fell nach Lima eingeladen, um ihm die Gegend zu zeigen. Man erfährt im Verlauf der Geschichte, dass Magnus sehr sehr viele Sprachen beherrscht, und dass er seit etwa dreißig Jahren im "Urlaub" ist, seit seine letzte Geliebte in seinen Armen starb. Zusammen mit Ragnor besichtigt er verschiedene Attraktionen in Peru. Sie lernen eine Einheimische namens Juliana kennen, die ihnen die Gegend zeigt. Im Regenwald macht Magnus eine unschöne Begegnung mit einem Affen. Um all das zu finanzieren nutzt Magnus regelmäßig seine Kontakte zu Schattenwesen und verschafft sich ein paar Aufträge. Einer davon ist der Schutz eines Schiffes, das mit Guano beladen nach Europa unterwegs ist. Auf See entdeckt er zwei Schiffe und wird übermütig. Er fängt an sie zu jagen und durch einen unglücklichen Zufall landen Ragnor und er schließlich inmitten der Schiffsladung Guano. Ragnor wird so wütend, dass er das Schiff untergehen lässt, wofür man Magnus verantwortlich macht. Allerdings war das nicht der Grund für die Verbannung. 1885 Magnus ist erneut in Peru, diesmal mit Ragnor Fell und der Hexenmeisterin Catarina Loss. Gemeinsam führen sie einen Auftrag für die Peruanerin Nayaraq aus, die in Pachacámac einen Schatz finden will. Sie finden den Schatz, die Suche ist eher unspektakulär. Am Ende der Geschichte stellt sich heraus, dass sie wegen Tempelschändung landesweit gesucht werden, doch das ist nicht der Grund für Magnus Verbannung. 1890 Ragnor, Catarina und Magnus wohnen in Puno. Magnus bildet sich ein, er müsse unbedingt ein Instrument lernen und setzt wirklich alles daran, egal wie sehr die Schattenwesen und Menschen um ihn herum auch protestieren. Er will keinem glauben, dass er kein Talent hat. Der Grund dafür ist, dass Magnus sich in einen Peruaner namens Imasu Morales verliebt hat. Die beiden gehen eine Beziehung ein und auch wenn alles und jeder vor Magnus Musik fliehen, so bestärkt Imasu Magnus höflich darin bis zu einem Tag, an dem Imasu ihn einfach nicht mehr anlügen kann. Magnus gibt sofort die Musik auf. Magnus, Ragnor und Catarina beschließen, noch eine Weilei n Puno zu bleiben. Magnus ist schließlich so weit, dass er sesshaft werden möchte, doch als er es Imasu mitteilen will, sagt dieser ihm, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie sich trennen. Nach der Trennung gibt sich Magnus unbeschwert, denn er hat schon viele solche Momente erlebt. Doch er ist so verletzt, dass er es fürchterlich übertreibt und sich schwer betrinkt. Er stielt einen Teppich, verwandelt ihn in einen fliegenden Teppich und bricht nach Nazca auf. Katarina und Ragnor folgen ihm zu Fuß. Er erfährt die ganze Geschichte, als er am nächsten Morgen völlig verkatert erwacht. Er braucht einige Tage, um sich zu erholen, dann reisen sie zurück nach Lima. 1962 Magnus ist allein in Peru, diesmal in Cusco. Er beobachtet ein Pärchen und bringt die Frau dazu, mit ihm durchzubrennen, wobei sich herausstellt, dass sie eine Diebin ist, die sich an reiche Männer heran macht und sie ausraubt, während sie ihnen eine Beziehung vorspielt. Ihre Beziehung dauert einen Sommer lang. Am Ende der Geschichte erfährt man, dass der Rat der Peruanischen Hexenmeister Magnus aufgrund "unaussprechlicher Vergehen" aus Peru verbannt hat, doch das bleibt alles. Magnus erfährt nie, was genau sie damit meinen. Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Chroniken des Magnus Bane